


Closer to Hell

by devilbear



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Syndicate Era (Cowboy Bebop)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbear/pseuds/devilbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles exploring elements of the love triangle between Spike, Julia, and Vicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this collection were all written within the length of time given for their inspiration songs, as part of a meme. I considered expanding upon some of them before posting here, but decided I would rather keep them in their original form. They have, however, been reordered to make linear sense.

**01\. Spark**  
 _inspired by "Another One Bites the Dust" - Queen (03:39)_

He slid down against the wall, dropping the nearly-empty magazine just as a bullet bit into the brick. This wasn't half as easy as planned, and he loved it for that very reason. Predictability was overrated.

Trusty Jericho reloaded, he rounded the corner. The trigger quaked beneath his grip; his eyes narrowed when they came to rest on her. He could follow the line as if it were tangible - the aim trained on golden locks. His gaze traced the source, a dark smirk forming at the thought. So easy to cure the problem before the other trigger ever had a chance to move.

Nobody would steal his angel.

 

 

**02\. Deception**  
 _inspired by "Erase the Doubt" - Mushroomhead (04:19)_

Spike smirked, knowing he had her in his clutches. The princess, right where he wanted her to be... Inches from the king in body, miles away in mind. Her gaze flitted toward him, but he made no efforts to hide the expression. Mischief glimmered in those mismatched eyes.

Yeah, exactly where he wanted her.

"Dragging the pet along again?" he asked, disapproving glance in place for the sake of his pseudo-brother.

Vicious glared, and for the briefest of seconds it almost seemed as if... But of course he couldn't know. The blade would have come out, blood would have spilled. Spike liked to think that was one fight he would win.

He liked to think it would never come down to that, though. Because, at the end of the day, the little puppy ran right back to Master.

 

 

**03\. Uncertainty**  
 _inspired by "Bye Bye Boyfriend" - FeFe Dobson (04:15)_

Julia wrung her hands on the towel, tilting her head at the woman staring back. That wasn't her. Or... maybe it was. She couldn't be certain, anymore. The reflection screamed of a hardened woman, of a vixen employed by killers. Of the kind of woman who ran with enforcers, patched up the bloodied and...

And fell in love with the one man she couldn't have.

She dropped the towel, watching as it fell to the floor, one end too far pulled from the rack. How very fitting. Gravity had pulled her down, as well. She was just waiting for the crash.

 

 

**04\. Warning**  
 _inspired by "Seven Nation Army" - The White Stripes (03:50)_

"Be careful with that woman."

The warning was out there, now. Words given for the sake of something much deeper than any, stupid relationship - any foolish notions of love. And maybe that meant something. Maybe, somewhere in the nuances of the complicated dance of demons, the warning played a role. A single forgiveness amidst a sea of bitter betrayal neither had foreseen.

Spike leaned against the door frame, bringing life to a cigarette with the lighter she'd left behind. Worthless piece of junk, but... It had a certain charm. Or maybe he was more of an ass than Mao liked to believe. He could see either being true; he no longer knew himself well enough to guess.

"That's the plan," he responded. Apathy could go a long way, though he no longer knew Vicious that well, either. There was something behind those cold eyes, something burning the man alive.

Spike had a feeling Hell was closer now than ever.

 

 

**05\. Damnation**  
 _inspired by "Smooth Criminal" - Alien Ant Farm (03:30)_

Her back pressed against the wall, breaths caught against the fear and pain knotted within her throat. The sound echoed through her head, loud and deafening to untrained ears. She wasn't a shooting person. She was a reconaissance person. And this? This wasn't very stealthy. At all.

He leered down at her, eyes tracing the path of blood from collar bone to blouse. She averted her eyes, shivering at his gaze. It wasn't even the knowledge of what he meant. It was... Those eyes. His eyes. And all that philosophical dredge about the past and the present.

He had no future. The angel-demon with the inhuman stare...

His tongue slid across her flesh, tasting her blood - her life. Only he could make her see this side of chaos.

 

 

**06\. Longing**  
 _inspired by "Lies" - Evanescence (05:38)_

Sweet nothings. That's all they were: meaningless murmurs as his hands played across her flesh. He never said he loved her, never said she mattered. It was always that she belonged to him, was his beautiful conquest...

She closed her eyes, fighting the voice away with thoughts of a better life. Of the promise which could never be kept. He bit into her neck, and she imagined him pulling away roughly, all but mauling her in the throes of passion. He was too precise, too calculated, like a venomous serpent. He bit, he released...

She longed for the other beast. She longed for the animalistic passion, if only because there was raw feeling behind it. Sweet nothings, in the end. The same and yet... different. Better.

 

 

**07\. Loss**  
 _inspired by "I'm So Sick (T-Virus Remix)" - Flyleaf vs. The Legion of Doom (05:42)_

He couldn't sleep. All he could see behind his eyelids was her face, her body. He could see the way she looked at him, the way her expression softened when their gazes met. She swayed her hips when she walked, burned herself into his mind with every step. And now she was there forever. Her image, her voice - raspy when she spoke yet harmonious when she hummed...

The bottle was empty. He felt as if the world had caved in, bringing debris and stars and the entire universe to lay on his chest. The weight was crushing, crippling, destructive. The weight of the world, not on his shoulders but in his heart.

 

 

**08\. Memory**  
 _inspired by "Brown Eyes" - Lady Gaga (05:37)_

Julia traced one fingernail along the glass, a sad smile crossing her lips as the familiar tune invaded her mind. Talented musician, bittersweet memories... It sounded better this way, anyhow. Music boxes were so simple, so unlike reality - the world, the universe, with all of its complexities.

She closed her eyes and brought the glass to her lips, allowing the past to curl through the present, suffocating the pain with foolish dreams long lost. Dreams of what could have been, should have been...

 

 

**09\. Destiny**  
 _inspired by "Propane Nightmares" - Pendulum (07:00)_

It was too late for her. He'd dragged her through his dying dreams, fooled her into thinking fairy tales could be reality. She was his other half, but it wasn't she who'd killed him. Not in the end. He was dead, uncertain that he'd ever been alive. So it only made sense that she had to die, too. Half of a ghost couldn't retain life in this realm.

He was losing grip, breaking away from everything. Present and past were colliding, and people were getting hurt. People he cared about. People he...

No. That was a stupid word, a ridiculous notion. But, in the strangest of ways, it fit. Not long ago, the woman he'd once loved put a gun to his head and demanded answers.

His gaze shifted toward Faye, and the smallest part of his soul begged her to just pull the fucking trigger. This was the hardest part.


End file.
